


Subtlety

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bridge - Freeform, Gym, M/M, mess hall, spirk, spock flushes green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Spock keep going green in Jim's presence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety

Jim likes to go to the gym every day if possible. Being a Captain, he needs to keep his fitness up and you don't get a lot of exercise on a starship.

Recently, Spock started to join him, but only spending half the time doing exercise and the other half meditating. Jim figured he didn't need as much exercise as him, since Spock was half Vulcan.

As time went on, Jim began to notice the smallest hint of green to the tips of Spock's ears after the two officers wrestled everyday. It was so faint that Jim thought he was seeing things the first time, but as it happened again and again, he became more curious about it, but not enough to confront Spock about it.

Then things started on the bridge. Jim would look over to Spock as he always did and Spock would be looking back as he always did. Although this time Spock glanced away quickly, a clear green flush painting his cheeks.

Jim approached his First Officer about it, asking if he was feeling ill. Spock replied that he was "quite well, thank you, Captain." Jim gave him a look but left it alone.

At the mess hall a few days later, Jim and Bones were having a playful argument about Jim's carelessness. Spock, who was sitting next to the Captain, eyes trained on his PADD, but listening to the discussion instead of filing reports, commented that Jim was the most caring and dedicated Captain he had had the pleasure to serve with.

That shut Bones up and both men looked at each other then at the Vulcan.

"Why, Spock, I had no idea you felt that way." Jim teased, laying his hand on one of his First Officer's. Spock turned bright green and immediately excused himself from the table.

Jim and Bones looked at each other again, but said nothing, neither of them sure about what had just happened.

Two days later, Jim was walking through the corridor to his quarters after shift and passed Spock. They greeted each other as usual, but their fingers grazed as they passed.

Jim mentally cursed, knowing Spock was a touch telepath, and he had been thinking how kissable Spock's lips looked just then. He tried to continued walking as if nothing had happened but he stopped when Spock said his name "Jim."

He barely had time to turn around and Spock was there in front of him. There was a brief moment when Spock's lips touched his own and Jim thought he was dreaming again.

When Spock pulled away his eyes where a bit wider than normal and there was an eyebrow raised. The very edge of his lip curved up and the tips of his ears were green. Jim smiled at him, he glanced at Spock's lips, then at his eyes and invited him into his quarters.

Spock accepted the invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first actual Spirk drabble, by myself, hope you like it, much love xox


End file.
